


Five Glimpses at Damon Salvatore

by bewarethesmirk



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/pseuds/bewarethesmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon Salvatore, love's bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Glimpses at Damon Salvatore

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers through 5x1. Unrepentant glimpses into Damon's past, which includes violence, murder, disturbing imagery, and emotional abuse (all of which are canonical!) so please be warned. Ultimately Damon/Elena.

i.

When Katherine laughs, the breath seizes in Damon's lungs. He wonders if that's what his dying breath will feel like, snatched from his lungs as he dies, before he opens his eyes to live again and to spend an eternity with her. Katherine.

She straddles him over the bed, the skirt of her dress flowing over both of them, keeping the secret of where their bodies join. Her breasts spill over the top of her corset and Damon licks his lips, wanting to taste between them. Katherine leans down and kisses his neck open-mouthed, the sharp edge of her fangs dragging along his carotid artery. "Don't be frightened," she says against his damp skin. 

Her fangs sink in and he groans. Pleasure-pain zings through his nerves. Katherine clenches around him, moving once more, and Damon comes with her bloodied mouth open on his.

It's forever.

ii.

In the 1920s, Damon sleeps and imbibes his way through New Orleans. Women remain nameless and faceless to him after-the-fact. He clutches at memory, awaits the day for the comet's return.

Damon meets a woman with hair like flame and skin so pale he can see her veins, pulsating, tempting.

He sees her in a bar. She's there with a man, but it takes a single meeting of eyes and a nod of his head. The game has gotten so boring, so easy. _They're_ easy. He knows how to lure them out with just a sultry glance.

She meets him in the alley.

Damon has her skirt hiked up and his fingers edging up her thighs when he sinks his teeth into her neck and drinks. Drains her. His fingers slip higher where she's still warm.

iii.

It's child's play to convince Lexi that there's something between them. She's a sanctimonious, self-inserting bitch. Damon is content to drink his weight in bourbon and bleed the Village dry. Now he's content to drive a stake through her heart. After breaking it first, of course.

"I think I'm starting to get somewhere with you," Lexi says over the raucous roar of a punk band gone wrong.

"If you wanted to _get somewhere_ you should have just said so," Damon says, smirking.

Lexi slaps him extra hard, but the smile curving her lips tells Damon all he needs to know.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

iv.

Ric slams his bourbon back next to Damon. The Grill is rife with teenagers gossiping and munching on fries. Damon has no excuse for teenagers other than munching on _them_. Okay--and maybe occasionally sleeping with them or killing them, as you do.

Elena is huddled in the corner over a forgotten trig book talking to Witchy. Her eyes are alight, hands moving, as she talks about some dumb concert Stefan is taking her to in Richmond.

Stefan has terrible taste in music.

"Damon?" Ric asks, and Damon averts his gaze away from Elena. How many times has Ric been saying Damon's name? Ugh. He never should have left bed.

"I need another drink," Damon says, and of course, that's when sees Elena heading toward him in his peripheral vision. Even when he tries to look away, he can't. 

Damon Salvatore, love's bitch.

"Hey, Ric," she says. "Damon."

"Elena." He knocks back his drink. 

"You're, like, the alcoholic duo."

Ric raises his glass in acknowledgement.

"Want to make it a threesome?" Damon asks, grinning widely as Elena and Ric sputter.

"You're disgusting," she snaps, eyes flaring like some kind of siren and turns away, her hair flinging out behind her. Damon watches the sway of her hips.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me," Ric says.

"You know it, buddy."

v.

Elena presses him down into the mattress, holding his wrists out to the sides, pinning him into place. When he tries to reverse their positions by thrusting his hips up, she tightens her grip.

"Nope, you're staying right there," she says, rocking their hips together. Damon's eyes slid shut against his volition.

"Caroline could be back any moment," Damon says, nodding toward the other bed in the room. "And I'm taking you away from valuable study time, college girl."

"Shut up, Damon," Elena says, biting his lip. "You're staying here because you're mine."

And Damon, well, he recognizes the sounds and knows there are letters. There are 26 letters in the alphabet, he thinks, and he knows "mine" connotes possession. But—Elena. Elena is everything.

"Yeah," Damon says, like a moth to the flame, and when Elena smiles at him, bright and glowing, she's never looked more alive and Damon has never felt more and less human.


End file.
